


Cobra Kai Ficlets

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: A collection of ficlets I have written over on Tumblr. Now all here in one easy to peruse "story"! Each chapter is a ficlet and any relevant ratings and warnings will be in the chapter notes. Thank you and enjoy!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Oh, What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is having a hard time dealing with Johnny and drinks a little more than he should. He does the responsible thing and takes an Uber home. Or so he thinks.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: PG  
> CHARACTER(S): Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso  
> PAIRINGS: Daniel/Amanda (just the fact that, you know, they're married)  
> WORD COUNT: 1286  
> A/N: Formatting note: ** is Johnny texting; && is Daniel texting.  
> This is my Cobra Kai version of the "Dude is so drunk he took an Uber home when he was already home" thing. This thing:  
> 

Daniel had been more than generous in offering the use of his home for Robby’s birthday. They’d come to a tentative truce after the tournament with Daniel working to bring Johnny and Robby closer together. Johnny knew he’d long lost any chance he had to be a real father to Robby, but there was a chance for something.

Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk were there, too. They’d had some questions after Johnny’s reaction to Robby’s injury at the tournament and he felt he owed them the truth. Johnny knew it would take a lot for them to ever consider being friends with Robby, but it was nice to know there were a few people on his side.

The evening had gone okay, for the most part. There were some awkward moments, but Daniel’s wife was great at running interference and Daniel and Johnny just avoided each other for the rest of the time. Johnny kept an eye on Daniel throughout the night though and chuckled to himself when the man switched from wine to martinis. He started becoming concerned when the martinis kept flowing, though.

Eventually, dinner had been eaten and cake consumed. Presents were opened and everyone was just hanging out. The kids had banded together over video games with Sam kicking all their asses in Mario Kart. Go Sam.

Johnny was sitting at the table with Mrs. LaRusso. Amanda, as she insisted. She was needling him for stories about Daniel from high school. Johnny didn’t have the best memories of the time he knew Daniel back then, but he couldn’t help telling her about the spaghetti incident at the country club.

“And he was wearing all white?” she laughed.

“Yup,” Johnny replied. “White shirt, white pants, red jacket. He looked like a damn car valet.”

“Who wears all white?” She was laughing so hard by this point she was practically in tears.

“Someone with no fashion sense.”

“I’ll drink to that,” she agreed as the clinked glasses.

Johnny finished the last of his whiskey and Amanda gulped the last of her wine.

“Speaking of,” she said. “Where has my husband gotten off to?”

Neither of them could see Daniel from the table that allowed them to view most of the house.

“I… don’t know,” Johnny said. He tried to think about when he last saw LaRusso and couldn’t quite pin it down. He had definitely been there for the presents, but that was a few hours ago now.

“And I don’t know where my phone is,” Amanda added.

Johnny pulled out his cell phone and asked Amanda for Daniel’s number.

**where are you?

Johnny sat tapping his fingers on the table as he waited what seemed like endless minutes for the reply.

&&i left early. sorry i couldn’t stay longer.

 _What the fuck?_ Johnny thought.

**where are you going?

&&i’m going home.

**are you kidding me?

**come back. you are drunk.

&&don’t worry. i called an uber.

“What’s uber?” Johnny asked Amanda.

“It’s like a cab,” she said. “Wait. Did he really leave?”

“Looks like it,” he replied.

_At least Uber was definitely better than the alternative._

**you were already at your home

Johnny figured blunt and direct would be the best approach at this point.

&&oh

&&where am i going?

**how would i know that?

**put the driver on the phone.

Johnny’s phone rang moments later and he immediately picked up.

“This is Todd,” the driver said.

“Todd,” Johnny said. “What address are you going to?”

“We are going to 19223 Saticoy St. in Reseda.”

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny said running his hands through his hair. “He’s going back to Reseda,” he told Amanda.

“Is something wrong?” Todd said.

“That’s not where he lives,” Johnny said. “I need you to come back to where you picked him up. That’s his house.”

“Are you sure?”

Amanda grabbed the phone from Johnny and took over. “This is the wife of your passenger. He is too drunk to know what’s going on. Please, just turn around and bring him home.”

“Okay,” Todd said easily. “We’ll see you in about twenty minutes.”

“Thank you. Good-bye.”

Amanda hung up the phone and dropped her head to the table.

“What is happening to my husband?” she moaned.

Johnny didn’t really have an answer to that and so they just sat in silence until Daniel returned. At the sound of the front door opening, they both jumped up and ran to make sure Daniel was okay. He was standing in the doorway leaning against another man who had to be Todd.

“He did not seem this drunk when I picked him up,” he said. “Not that drunk passengers are unusual in this profession.”

“Thank you so much,” Amanda said as Johnny took most of Daniel’s weight from Todd. Once he was gone, Amanda dug through Daniel’s pocket for his phone. “I am tipping that man so much for getting you home safe,” she said.

Johnny followed her down a hallway to what had to be their bedroom. He dropped Daniel onto the bed and lifted his legs to get him settled. He pulled off Daniel’s shoes as Amanda went into the bathroom and Johnny heard that tap running. She returned with a glass of water and they helped Daniel sit up so he could drink it.

He collapsed back against the pillows as soon as the glass was empty. Amanda returned the glass to the bathroom and took a minute to collect herself. She knew Daniel would come back safe, but those few minutes where they weren’t sure where he was had sent her heart racing.

Johnny sat down heavily on the bed at Daniel’s feet. He dropped his head to his hands and exhaled heavily. His heart was finally returning to a normal speed and that was more than enough excitement to last a month.

“Johnny?” Daniel whispered.

“Yeah,” Johnny replied turning to look at Daniel. He was struggling to sit-up and Johnny just gently pushed him back down. “Easy there.”

“Why are you in my b’droom?” he slurred.

“Cos you got drunk off your ass and tried to take an Uber to your old apartment. The driver was nice enough to bring you back.”

“Oh,” Daniel said. “I’m gonna have a horrible hangover in the morning.”

“Yes, you are,” Johnny said with a laugh. “Drink a beer when you wake up and the largest glass of water you can find.”

“Mmkay,” Daniel said rolling onto his side. “G’night.”

“Night, LaRusso.”

Johnny and Amanda left the room together, shutting the door behind them. They both leaned up against the wall on opposite sides of the hall and just stared at each other for a moment. Then Amanda started laughing. It was a full body laugh as if this situation was so absurd there was no other possible reaction. So, Johnny laughed, too.

“Thanks, Johnny,” Amanda said once they finally calmed down.

“Yeah,” he said, waving her off. “I, uh, I should get the kids. Get going. He’s gonna be a bitch in the morning.”

“Oh, yeah,” she agreed. “Don’t worry. We have plenty of bacon.”

“Good,” he said. “Bacon cures all, you know.”

He made his way to the living room and gathered up the kids. They protested a bit but gave in when Sam assured them they could come back.

“Thanks, Mrs. La Russo,” Robby said as they packed up. “This was great. Tell Mr. LaRusso thanks, too.”

“I will. Good night, guys.”

Johnny drove the kids home before heading back to his own place with Miguel. He chatted with Carmen for a few minutes and then headed back to his place. He locked his door and immediately poured himself another glass of Beam.

Man. What a night.

THE END


	2. Another Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oven Temp and Rear are worried about Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for [libertinepast](https://libertinepast.tumblr.com/) from her prompt of "POV of the shakers."  
>   
> Oven Temp and Rear are the owl salt & pepper shakers that live on Johnny's oven. They are so named by [cutesynamehere](https://cutesynamehere.tumblr.com/). All rights reserved. They are simply Salt & Pepper cos I don't know which one is which.... LOL

_Again?_ Salt asked.

 _Again,_ Pepper replied.

_He’s going to run out of pans if this keeps going._

_I know. How hard is it to just fill it with water and let it soak if he doesn’t want to clean it?_

Salt just sighed. He’d watched this man’s slow decline into slovenly existence and it broke his poor ceramic heart. Every day, dishes piled up in the sink or sat on the stove for days before he attempted to clean them. Most of the time, they couldn’t be and ended up on the garbage before the man brought home more cheap pans in a day or two. It was so sad.

Salt and Pepper watched as the pan sat in the sink for three days, the rice drying out with each passing hour until all hope was lost. They watched him chip away at it with a knife and a wooden spoon, but nothing worked. Eventually, he gave up and just tossed it in the trash.

Another day, another pan…


	3. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel get jury duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [cutseynamehere](https://cutesynamehere.tumblr.com/) from her prompt.  
> A/N: I have actually not yet been called to jury duty so I'm not sure how accurate this is. I hope it's close enough.

“Oh, great,” Daniel said as he walked into the holding room.

Johnny looked up at the voice. He knew that voice. Of all the people that could have walked in the room, it had to be him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the car magazine he had picked up from the pile by the door.

Daniel walked to the complete opposite side of the room and pulled out his phone. He might not be that excited about being called for jury duty, but he could at least get some work done.

Every time Johnny glanced up from his magazine, Daniel was staring daggers at him, but would quickly drop his gaze back to his phone. What was his problem? So Johnny had won his appeal at the board meeting. Daniel just couldn’t let go of whatever grudge he’d been holding onto for the last thirty-some years. Not his problem.

But why won’t Daniel stop staring at him?

Daniel found his gaze drifting back to Johnny without even a conscious thought. Why did he always get everything? How did everything always go his way while screwing over Daniel in return? He’d probably get dismissed while leaving Daniel to sit on a case that would last weeks or months.

Damn golden boy.


	4. Pizza & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel share a pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [brihana25](https://brihana25.tumblr.com/) from her prompt, "Johnny, Daniel, and the last piece of pizza. :D."

Johnny sat back and drank the last of his beer. He flagged down the waitress for another before looking over the food in front of him. There was one slice left between him and Daniel. He was starving and reached for it at the same time Daniel did. Their hands knocked together, but neither of them let go.

“Come on,” Johnny said. “I’m starving.”

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast!” Daniel exclaimed.

“And that’s my fault?”

“No. But you could let me have it,” Daniel insisted.

“I paid for it!”

“And a friend would let a starving man eat the last piece of pizza.”

“Oh. So, we’re friends now?”

“Well, yeah,” Daniel said. “I mean, I wouldn’t call you my best friend or anything. But, yeah, we’re friends.”

“Huh,” Johnny replied.

“You don’t think so?” Daniel asked. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t regularly go out for pizza and beer with my mortal enemy.”

“That’s not something I’m in the habit of either,” Johnny said after a pause. “Huh. I guess we are friends then.”

“Are you… cool with that?”

Johnny paused to consider Daniel’s question. And to fuck with him a little.

“Yeah, sure,” he finally said with a smirk. “Why not?”

He raised his beer to Daniel and they toasted to their new friendship.


	5. Handyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving across the country, you meet the handyman moving into your new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: R  
> CHARACTER(S): Johnny Lawrence, Female Reader  
> PAIRINGS: Johnny/Reader  
> WORD COUNT: 2858  
> A/N: This was started by [outforawalkbitkah](https://outforawalkbitkah.tumblr.com/post/182296351684/a-stupid-beautiful-face-a-day-48-youre-moving) (her part is italicized at the beginning). Whilst looking through my blog for a different post, I saw this one and this thing popped into my head. I also, don't really write second person/reader insert fic so I hope this is works.

_You’re moving into this new building, today. A new home, a new life, or at least that’s what you hope. You park in the back and start lugging the first boxes to up your apartment, when this guy sees you struggling, “Whoa, hang on,” and takes the one off the top._

_When you finally see the face that matches the voice, you smile, ‘Thanks,’ and he introduces himself. He lives just at the other end of the building and offers to help you unload._

_After about an hour, an empty truck and little small talk, he stops at the door and smirks, “Did I mention I’m the building’s handyman? You ever need anything…fixed, just let me know.”_

*********

A few hours later, many boxes are unpacked, but there are still many more to go. The late afternoon sun streaming through the windows tells you the day has sped by quickly, and your stomach suddenly rumbles in protest. Looking at the pile of boxes in the kitchen and the lack of any food in the fridge makes the decision to head out for food a very easy one.

You lock your door and start to make your way back down to your car. You passed a few fast-food restaurants on your way in, but that was boring, and you’d had enough of that on the drive out. But, what else is there?

Before you can second-guess yourself, you let your feet carry you to the handyman’s apartment. He has to know some good local places.

Your knock is answered quickly, as if he was near the door and just waiting.

“Hi!” you say with a smile.

“Hey,” he replies, returning your grin with one of his own and oh, he had a very nice smile. “Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah. So far, so good. I, um, was just wondering about food?” you say, suddenly unsure of how this might go. “It’s getting late and I don’t really have stuff to cook yet and fast food is boring. I’ve always preferred those hole-in-the-wall joints most people wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole but have the best food and cheap drinks and awesome people and would you have any suggestions?” You bite your lip to stop yourself from rambling any more.

He laughs gently, and, oh, that was not helping the dumb crush you have developing. You’re sure he has to have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. You don’t judge.

“I do, actually,” he says. “I was just getting ready to head out myself, if you wanted to join me?”

“That sounds great!”

“Great!”

He turns to grab his keys from a small table next to the door. “It’s just a few blocks away, so we can walk if that’s all right.”

“That’s good with me,” you say. It’s a pleasant evening, and a walk will give you the chance to get to know your new neighborhood. And your new neighbor.

“So, um, have you been the handyman here long?” you ask.

“About five years,” he says. “I’ve always been good with my hands and needed a bit of a change.”

Good with his hands. Oh, boy.

“I kinda know what you mean,” you admit. “About the needing a change thing, at least.”

“Oh?”

You look at him, trying to figure out how much to say. He seems genuinely concerned and interested, so….

“Found out my boyfriend of five years was cheating on me with my best friend,” you reply bluntly.

He let out a low whistle.

“Oh. Ouch.”

“Pretty much,” you agree.

“So, how big a change is this?” he asks. “Where did you move from?”

“Iowa.”

“Wow. OK. Really big change then. So, why California? Why not, Chicago or something?”

“I got tired of the snow.”

“I have never seen snow,” he admits as he opens a door. “But that seems like a fair enough reason as any.”

You pause momentarily to look around. You hadn’t even realized you’d come this far. The door is just a door. No sign. No business hours. Nothing to indicate this was a place of business, let alone a restaurant.

“This place?” you ask.

“Best hole-in-the-wall in the state,” he says, gesturing for you to head inside.

You just shrug. Well, if you end up murdered, it’ll be an interesting story, at least. The lighting inside is just dim enough to be atmospheric, but not so dark you can’t see anything. It looks clean, and the floor is not sticky. There’s a long oak bar along the back wall and a dozen or so tables scattered around the front. An open window behind the bar shows through to the kitchen which is brightly lit and smells wonderful.

You turn to smile your approval at him and know you are definitely going to be a regular in this place. He smiles warmly in return and gently places his hand on your back to guide you to a table. He picks one just off center of the room and nods at a couple other people sitting nearby.

“Well, hey, Johnny,” the server greets the two of you. “Long time, no see. How’s it going?”

“Can’t complain,” Johnny replies. He introduces you and asks for a couple menus.

“Absolutely. Can I get you anything to drink in the meantime?”

“Beer?” Johnny asks.

You nod your agreement, and he orders two glasses of a local brew.

The server leaves to get the drinks and menus, leaving the two of you alone again.

“So, what were you needing a change from?” you ask, picking up the thread of conversation from earlier.

“Divorce,” he says. “Never should have gotten married, really. But, she got pregnant, and it seemed like the thing to do.”

Divorced with a kid? Was he really that much older than you? He doesn’t seem it.

“How old is your son? Or daughter?” you ask.

“Son. He just turned 16.”

“Wow,” you reply. “Sorry. You just don’t seem old enough to have a kid of that age.”

“Well, thanks, I think?” he laughs.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t always think before I speak.”

There’s a welcome respite as the server brings the beer and menus. You take a moment to look over their offerings and are impressed with the variety. There’s the usual bar fare - burgers, wings, potato skins. But there’s also a selection of salads and lighter sandwiches. But for now, a burger is definitely what you need, and you see they have your favorite kind. A cheeseburger with the works, including bacon and a fried egg.

“Fries or housemade chips?” the server asks.

“Oo. Chips,” you reply.

Johnny just looks at you a moment before saying he’ll have the same. The server leaves to get your order going, and you pick up your beer.

“Well, cheers,” you offer, holding out your glass.

“Cheers,” Johnny says, clinking glasses with you.

You take a sip of the beer and hum lightly as the taste settles nicely on your tongue. A little bitter, but there’s a subtle fruity aftertaste that cuts through, and it ends up just being refreshing.

“That’s good,” you say.

“It’s my favorite,” he says.

From there, the conversation finally turns to lighter topics. Other local places to check out, which food trucks to hit up and which ones to avoid. The best supermarket for produce and which one has the best deals on other kitchen staples. You even manage to coax a few stories about your new neighbors out of him and some great ones of tenants past.

“How many fish?” you ask.

“Four,” he says. “They tried to flush all of them at once. That was… unpleasant to say the least. Their little boy was bawling his eyes out and I had no idea what to do. And they all just stood there like this was somehow my fault.”

The food comes, and it’s just as good as you hoped it would be. The burger is cooked perfectly, the yolk is still runny on the egg, and the bacon is peppered and delicious. You can’t help but moan and close your eyes at the taste. It’s been a long time since you had food this good.

“Oh my god,” you say opening your eyes after a long moment. “I’m sorry, but holy shit, this is delicious.”

Is it just your imagination or does Johnny look a little flushed? He’s staring right at you with his burger in his hands but untouched. That’s interesting.

He clears his throat before responding, “Yeah. It’s, uh, it’s pretty good.”

He finally takes a bite and some of the yolk runs down the side of his hand. You swallow heavily as his tongue comes out to lick it off. You are definitely going to need some more beer if the night keeps going like this.

Food is eaten and more beers are ordered for both of you. You tell him about your life back home and how your parents were supportive but concerned about your big move. At least you have a job lined up as your office has a branch out here, so that alleviated a lot of the worry.

“What is it you do?” he asks.

“IT stuff,” you reply. “Custom databases and reporting. All very boring and terribly complicated.”

“Well, that is good,” he says. “Having a job and skills and, um, stuff.”

You laugh a little and finish the last of your chips and beer.

“Another?” he asks.

“Sure.” Why not? you say to yourself.

He gestures to the bartender, and two more beers are brought over along with tequila shots. You take a second to question that decision, but fuck it. Go big or go home.

“To new beginnings,” Johnny toasts, picking up one of the shots and a wedge of lime.

“New beginnings,” you agree before tossing back the shot and quickly biting on the lime. “Ah! Whoo. Been a while for one of those.”

“Welcome to California,” is all Johnny replies.

The night progresses, and more shots are had. You move from the table to the bar and start trading horror stories. You, dating and he, tenant issues. He has some doozies, and your stomach hurts from laughing so hard. Your eyes are tearing up, and it’s getting hard to breathe. He’s just so funny.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you say, waving your arms around and interrupting his story. “Her bra? She really answered the door in her underwear?”

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “I mean, I kinda hoped it would never happen, but you hear stories and yup. Tits out, jeans that were way too tight, and trying to act all casual like she hadn’t called to report the problem. I just… Porn’s not real, people!”

And that just does it. You double over, your head against his chest and slap his thigh as tears roll down your cheeks. Eventually, you realize where you are and what you’re doing, but don’t really care. Your laughter slows, and you just kind of nuzzle closer. He smells really nice, and his chest is really comfortable. It’s firm but somehow soft? Maybe that’s just his shirt, but you kind of don’t want to move.

“All right,” he says, his hand dropping to your hair. “I think it might be time to head home.”

You sit up and wipe at your face hoping you don’t look too much a mess and realize you’re still practically in his lap. His eyes drop to your lips and you lick them reflexively. His breath hitches, and he calls the bartender over to pay the bill. You pull back a bit and start to gather your things and briefly check your phone. There’s another text from your best friend. Well, ex-best friend now. Fuck her. And a missed call from your mom. You should really call her back. You gesture to Johnny with your phone that you’ll meet him outside. He nods so you head out to give her a quick call.

The cooler night air hits you hard, and you take a deep breath. It wakes you up a bit but doesn’t do anything to change your mind about where this night might be headed.

“Hey, mom,” you say as she answers.

“Baby! How was the drive? You made it safe?”

You assure her that everything is fine and you’re settling in well, hoping really hard that she can’t hear how drunk you are.

“I met the handyman, and he helped me unpack the truck and showed me this great restaurant nearby that’s got really amazing food.”

She doesn’t need to know that he joined you for dinner. You can save that for later if there’s anything to tell her.

“That’s good, honey. I’m glad things are looking up for you.”

“Thanks, mom,” you agree. You see Johnny finally emerge from the bar and start to wrap up your call. “I’ll call in a few days, I promise.”

“All right. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” You hang up the phone and make your way back to him.

“All good?” he asks, a questioning look on his face.

“All good,” you reply with a smile.

He falls into step beside you, walking closer than he had on the way down. You relax your hand and let it casually brush against his as it swigs. Your fingers tangle together, and your stomach flips with excitement. This is really happening.

The walk back home is quiet. You steal some glances at him and really hope he’s thinking the same thing you are. When you get back to the complex, he follows you up to your place and leans against the wall outside your door. Fuck, he leans great.

“So, um, thanks,” you say. “That was a really great place, and I’m sure I’ll be a regular soon.”

He just nods and keeps looking at you. Well, it’s now or never.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” you ask. “One of the few boxes I managed to unpack was my old bar cart, so I’ve got some stuff.”

“That sounds good,” he says.

You unlock your door, hands shaking slightly and take a deep breath as you turn on the light. You lock it behind you once he’s inside and turn to offer him a drink in case he does really want one. You don’t even get the chance to speak before his lips are on yours, and you fall back against the door. Your purse and keys fall to the floor, but you cannot find it in you to care. You moan and reach out to tangle your fingers in his hair. It is as soft as it looks, and you pull him closer. You feel his tongue brush against your lips, and you open to let him in. He tastes like beer and tequila and bacon and it’s so, so good. His hands slide down your body, and he hooks them behind your thighs to lift you up. Your legs wrap around his waist, and he pins you to the door as one hand wraps around your neck to hold you close.

You eventually pull back a bit, your head thudding against the door and his lips dropping to your neck. You moan again at the feel of teeth nipping lightly and roll your hips against his.

“Bed,” you manage to get out.

He steps back, still holding you up and turns to walk down the short hall to the bedroom. You thank your lucky stars you listened to your mom and made your bed first thing because that could have been awkward. There’s a brief thought that this might be something he does on the regular, but even if it is, so what? You’re both adults. This is fine. This is going to be fun.

He drops you gently on the bed and stands up to pull his shirt over his head. He might be older than you initially thought, but he’s still in great shape. Strong muscles, but not overly so. You reach back out for him, needing to feel his skin under your hands. You run your hands down his chest as he starts to unbutton your shirt. His mouth follows his fingers, and you can only surrender to this moment and feel.

*********

The next morning, you wake up and groan at the bright sunlight filtering in through the window. Definitely need curtains, but first water. Fucking hangovers. You reach out for Johnny, but find the other side of the bed empty. You crack open an eye but your sight just confirms that he’s no longer there. You listen carefully to see if he’s somewhere else in the apartment, but you don’t hear anything. Just as you’re about to collapse back on the bed in disappointment, you hear the door open.

He comes back into the bedroom moments later with a bag of food that smells heavenly and what you’re really hoping is coffee.

“Breakfast burrito?” he says holding out the bag.

You can only smile in response and hold out your hands. You can deal with the hangover later. You have a hot man and delicious food in your bed. Welcome to California, indeed.


	6. Save It For The Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from 1x09 "Different But Same" between Johnny and Daniel leaving the bar and arriving back at the LaRusso Manse (TM Are You Karate Kidding Me?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by this image:  
>   
> and the fact that we all need/want to know what this conversation was!! Maybe it was this....

“Fuck,” Daniel said to himself, wiping his hands over his face. “I should go. I should… Amanda has no idea where I am. I have no idea where I am. I should go.”

He stood up, or tried to at least, and tripped over his own feet. He had to reach out to steady himself on the bar.

Johnny just laughed. Of course, Larusso couldn’t hold his liquor. Fucking light-weight.

“All right,” Johnny said. “Let’s go.”

He started guiding Larusso out the door and down the street to where they had parked.

“Hang on,” Daniel said. “You had as much to drink as I did. Why are you driving?”

“Because I had beer. You were the one slinging back martinis like they were water. I’m fine.”

He then promptly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and had to catch himself on a tree.

“Ha!” Daniel shouted. “You are not fine.”

“I am fine,” Johnny retorted. “Totally sober. Fucking sidewalks going to shit. What is happening with our tax dollars if they can’t even keep the sidewalks straight?”

They got to the car with no further incidents and Johnny got them on their way. Sure, sometimes the lights wavered a little more than they usually do and took some corners at speeds that were maybe faster than normal, but this car was made for that! It was fine. He was fine. He’d driven in worse condition and had no problems.

“When did you start karate?” Daniel asked out of nowhere.

“I don’t know. Must have been about twelve?” he shrugged off. “I was just riding my bike around town, killing time before meeting up with some friends and I found Cobra Kai. Those guys just looked so cool. I begged my mom, who begged Sid, and that was it. What about you?”

“You know when I started. It’s all your fault, really.”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, I’d had some lessons at the Y back in Jersey and read some books, but it wasn’t until you decided we were mortal enemies that Mr. Miyagi took me on.”

“So, you kicked my ass at that tournament with, like, 3 months of lessons?”

“Indeed I did,” Daniel replied.

“You’ve got that fancy dojo at your house, right?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said warily. “Why?”

“I demand a rematch,” Johnny said taking a corner too closely and clipping the curb.

“No way! Are you crazy?”

“Come on. One round. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could break my hip! Or your nose.”

“Very funny. I’ll go easy on you, I promise.”

Johnny swung around one last corner and screeched to a halt in Larusso’s driveway.

“Sober my ass,” Daniel said as he got out of the car. “You’re lucky there were no cops on the road.”

“Ha, save it for the mat,” Johnny said.

“Hey, I didn’t say yes.”

“Oh, come on. One time. You know, like the end of Rocky III–”

“Yeah, yeah, when Rocky and Apollo fight for fun, yeah, yeah,” Daniel interjected. “Okay, all right, one time, and one time only.”

“It is on.”

_And then it all went to shit…._


End file.
